The Sky, The Princess and the Hanyou
by Chanthien
Summary: My first fic. A crossover between two of my favorite manga. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima nor this is for any profit. I also don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**The Sky, the Princess and the Hanyou**

**Chapter 1**

The sun had already passed its high point this day, golden light bringing wonderful color to anything it shines on. And yet, a certain teenage boy still refuses to wake up. Until his mother had enough and calls him, that is:

"Tsu-kun, would you please get down here? It's almost noon already and you haven't even eat your breakfast yet!"

"Okay, Mom. Just a minute." said the boy while he grudgingly gets out of his bed and puts on his clothes. The boy was about 15, 16 years old with light brown spiking hair and matching eye color. At first look, he's a typical teenage boy you can see everyday.

When he gets down to the dining room, his mother has finished cooking up lunches and is busy preparing the table.

"Ah, there you are, Tsu-kun." said his mother. "Come here and help me prepare the table, will you?"

Looking at the lunches that could easily satisfy the most gluttonous person in the world, the boy, or Tsu-kun as his mother called him, sighed: "Come on, Mom. It's almost a month already! You don't have to keep doing this everyday! I'm perfectly fine, OK?"

His mother stopped preparing and turn back to look at her son directly into the eyes:" You're the one that have to stop doing this everyday, Tsu-kun. Stop pretending that you are over it when everyone could see that you would break down at any moment. Please, Tsu-kun. I'm your mother. I know how much it hurts and how you want to hide all your sorrow and sadness. But please understand that all I want, all everybody want is to share your pain. And besides, you don't have any more time to sulk, Tsu-kun."

The boy, listening to his mother with a grim face, jerked:"Wha...What do you mean, Mom?"

"Grandpa Tim just called yesterday. He said that he's going to Japan and he wished to meet you today." said his mother.

"Grandpa Tim... The Ninth!? Why would he want to meet me? It...It's not another ridiculous test of him, is it?" thought the boy frantically while all he said to his mom is: "Ah, is that so." Thinking and speaking two completely different things was by now a habit of Tsunayoshi Sawada. A habit he really doesn't want to explain the reason why he has it.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "It must be him. Just wait here, Tsu-kun. I'll go get him." said his mother.

Before Tsuna could do anything, the door was opened and an old man holding a scepter walked in.

"Ah, so we meet again, _Decimo. _It's been a long time, eh?" said the old man.

"Yes, yes it was... _Nono._" replied Tsuna.

"Well, you two just sit here and chat while I finish preparing the lunches, okay?" said his mother as she go back preparing the table and let Tsuna and the old man alone.

"_Nono_, I don't want to be rude but please, if you have anything to tell me, then just do it and skip the beating around the bust part. I...I really don't have the mind to play games right now." said Tsuna, a little uptight now that he's all alone, talking with arguably one of the most powerful man on Earth.

"Very well, _Decimo_. If that's what you wish. Let's cut down to the chase, shall we? Now, I believe that you're familiar with the concept "_omiai"?_

"What? Another omiai? I thought I already told you that I don't want to go to another silly arranged marriage of yours, didn't I?" complained a cute girl of about 13/14 years old with smooth, black hair that run all the way to her waist.

"Now now, Konoka-chan. Don't get so agitated. This omiai is not like any ones that you've gone to before. The candidate this time is a fine young boy who is a close relative of one of my best friend. You'll absolutely _love _this one!" said an old man with white hair tied into a ponytail and a long white beard.

"You told me that every time you forced me to go to an omiai, grandpa but until now I have never even found a decent candidate. And I believed that men in mid 40s are **_NOT_** "young boy" retorted Konoka.

"Oh please, Konoka-chan! You know that all this poor poor grandfather wants is for you to be happy, right?" The old man begged his granddaughter with tears in his eyes.

"Fine, I go to this omiai but you'd better make sure that this will be the last one, OK?" said Konoka.

"Oh thank you so much Konoka-chan! I promise that from now on I will only have boys your age as omiai candidates!" squealed the old man happily.

"That's not what I want you to promise..." muttered Konoka.

"Did you just say something, my dear Konoka?" asked the old man.

"Never mind, grandpa, never mind..."

To be continued in the next chapter.

This is my very first attempt at writing a fic so please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How did I get myself into this mess again?" asked a frustrating Tsuna. He was now dressed in what you would call a typical suit if not for the various medals and chains on his majestic-looking jacket. The normal teenage boy that you could see every where could now almost pass for a..._mafia boss._

Silence once again reined the room as the only other occupant, a handsome, black-hair young man about Tsuna's age just stared at him without saying a word. On his shoulder rested a rather unique yellow bird.

Tsuna sighed. Of all Guardians to choose from, why did the Ninth have to choose this particular one? Of all his Guardians, he was the one most likely to ruin this "most important" omiai that the Ninth wanted him to attend. Not that he cared. It would be easier to slip out of this omiai anyway. Even now, Tsuna has not the faintest idea why the Ninth had ordered this omiai. The girl that he supposed to marry is only 14 years old while he himself is only 16. And the Ninth should know that Tsuna couldn't care less even if the girl is a goddess reincarnated. Tsuna sighed again. He would never understand this troublesome political world.

Suddenly, his cell phone beeped. It was already near the appointed time and the Ninth wants him to go, now. Tsuna immediately walked out of his house while his guardian shadowed him. "Take it easy, Tsuna, take it easy. Just be your self and this omiai would end before you knew it" thought Tsuna as he and his guardian entered the limousine waiting for him outside. "I've never popular with girls, anyway."

--

"Mou, another omiai? Didn't you already tell the old man how you hate omiai? Why couldn't he understand that simple fact?" complained a girl with orange hair tied into ponytails by a pair of bells. She seems to be a close friend of Konoka, from the way it looks.

"You don't have to get so work up, Asuna. It's not that bad. For once, Oji-san actually _considered_ my opinions and chose a boy about our age. Apparently, the boy is a close relative of one of his best friend. So who knows? He may even is some kind of genius, just like our cute little Negi-kun. Isn't that right, Negi-kun?"

"S...such flattery, Konoka-san. Though I completely agree with you. This boy might not be as bad as the ones before." said a slightly flustered red hair boy about 10 years old. There are certainly more to this extremely _kawaii_ little boy than meet the eyes, especially if you considered how Konoka call him.

"Well, it's not like it really matters, is it? I mean, you would dump him in the end anyway, right?" said Asuna nonchalantly.

"Dump is not exactly the right word, Asuna. It's just that I don't really have a need for a boyfriend right now. I have a lot of things more important on my mind. Like schools, magic..."

"And Secchan."

"Like Seccha... Asuna! Don't tease me like that! You know that the relationship between me and Secchan are just..." said Konoka while blushing furiously.

"Are just what? Jokes aside, you _know_ that you're the only heir of the Konoe family. Sooner or later you'll have to marry someone to continue the bloodline. You'll have to sort out your feelings, Konoka, and the sooner the better." said Asuna with a serious look on her face.

"I know, Asuna, I know" Konoka replied sadly.

Something in Negi head tell him to interrupt this line of conversation right now, and he did just that. He interrupted:" Now now you girls. It's time already. Let's get going. We can talk about this when we finish the omiai, okay?"

"Negi's right. Let's go, Konoka. We'll have plenty of time to talk after the omiai." said Asuna.

"Ah, okay. Let's go."

--

It turned out that this omiai would not end as fast as Tsuna has thought. The whole day has been scheduled by the Ninth and his old times friend and it would not end until he and the girl do every activities listed in the schedule. Tsuna hasn't been told about this until just now and it seems that he wouldn't have time to think about it either. The girl has arrived already. "Hm, if you think you this would trouble me, ninth, you are wrong. I'll have this girl run away from me before breakfast end. It's show time!"

--

When Konoka and Asuna arrived at the restaurant (Negi has volunteered to keep guard outside in case of an attack), the boy was already there. A genuine young boy with spiking orange hair and a rather baby face. "He's certainly is different from the other guys. It wouldn't be nice to flat out "dump" him" thought Konoka. "Guess I'll just have to go with the flow, then. Let's see what you've got."

--

A/N: So that's chapter 2. Please R&R, everyone. And much thanks to Kafka'sdragon for his constructive review. First, I don't have anyone to proof read for me so I guess I'll give the beta readers a try. And second, as you can see, I have fixed the paragraphs and the author note problems. It would be nice if you would continue to give me your very appreciated review in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima nor this is for any profit. I also don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**The Sky, the Princess and the Hanyou**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** To Kafka's dragon: First, I am a big fan of both the KHR and MSN series so this fic was unintentionally written in a kind of in-universe way that might be confusing to non-fan of both series. For that, I'm truly sorry and I'll try my best in the future so that this fic would be as enjoyable for normal readers as it is for fans. For the time being though, I'd recommend checking wiki (en./wiki/KyoyaHibari) for the information you need.

Second, this chapter was intended to be an introduction chap only so I save the first impressions and all that for this chapter. The vague location was my fault though. I'll be more careful in the future. And finally, once again, much thanks for your reviews. I'm looking forward for more.

To ToumaSan: If a fic with a KonoSetsu pairing is what you're looking for, then you found the right fic. However, I haven't decided on any curtain ending yet so this fic might not end the way you expected a KonoSetsu fic to end. I recommend reading the fic Can't Take Her Heart by speed killz if you want a nice KonoSetsu fic with a happy ending. Not that this fic would not have a happy ending, mind you. I'm quite the sucker for happy ending myself.

To Hero Slayer: As of this fic, Tsuna has the original version of the X gloves (before the future arc) but he's gonna be a lot more experienced and skilled to keep up with the Negima group. And this fic is set to be taking places right after the Chao incident.

--

"Hm, I won again. This made it the 41st consecutive win. Your pathetic skills are as dusty as you are, old geezer." grumbled a young girl with beautiful blond hair cascading down her petite figure.

"I bow to your chess skill, Eva-chan. That, I have admitted long ago." replied the Mahora Gakuen headmaster nonchalantly.

"I said your _skills_ are pathetic, not just your chess skill." the girl, now known as Eva-chan, retorted sharply.

"Hm? I'm afraid I don't understand. Might I ask you to elaborate for this "pathetic old geezer"?" the headmaster asked, still in a nonchalant way.

"Sending your granddaughter on another omiai was a very bad idea and you know it. I've thought that you've finally realized that." said Eva-chan, her tone now serious.

"Oh, if it the omiai you're worried about, the candidate is truly a special boy and Konoka-chan will definitely fall for him, that I assure you." replied the headmaster, his nonchalant tone still unchanged.

"You said that every times you forced your daughter to attend one of your omiai." Eva-chan said, the headmaster tone ignored.

"Hoho, but this one is truly different. He's the descendent of a great man that even you know, Eva-chan". was the headmaster reply.

"The only great man I know who have a "descendent" is Nagi." said Eva-chan.

"Oh? You've forgotten about him already? That's quite a shock considering that he was extremely famous in the magical world even though he wasn't a mage. In fact, the miraculous feat that he did had only been achieved again once by Nagi himself." said the headmaster.

"W...Wait a minute! You can't be talking about..._him, _can you?" a suddenly paled Eva asked.

"Oh ho, I'm afraid so! I'm talking about the man who had sealed, if only temporarily, the Dark Evangel! In _ice_, I might add." replied the headmaster, now grinning widely.

"Ugh, you really are serious this time. Aren't you?" Eva sighed.

"Well, let's just say that the time has come, shall we?" said the headmaster ominously.

--

After almost 40 years of extreme hard work, Mr. Chiang can now proudly boast about his success. Not every one can grow from a poor mine worker into the manager of one of the best oriental restaurant in the world, after all. And it war originally only a small one located far in the countryside to boot. Now an extremely wealthy and experienced man, he has sometimes thought that nothing or no one in this world can surprise him anymore. And today, he was proven wrong.

The two girls coming in from the entrance to the VIP room are simply gorgeous.

One has a mismatch pair of eyes, bright orange tied stylishly into two ponytails by a pair of very cute bells. She wore a white, sleeveless blouse and a pair of tight jeans that show off curves that must have been one of Mother Nature finest. Surrounding her was an extremely active, restless sort of aura. She was like a bright yellow sun-resembled flame that just seems to draw people onto her just like a real flame drawing in moths. If only he knows just how many "moths" she has to beat the crap out of every day...

The other one was almost the opposite of the sun girl. Almost, but not quite. She stood a little shorter than the orange hair girl, with chocolate brown eyes and fine black hair tied in the traditional way of the land of the rising sun. Many would kill for her hair, that's for sure. As she was the one to attend the omiai holding today, she wore an expensive-looking kimono that just screamed royalty. It was a light green made from the best silk with uncountable type of beautiful flowers and amazing animals sewed expertly on it. The girl was like a noble princess, yet had a warm, passionate and caring air around her. One looking at her might mistake her for Mother Earth herself.

The girls were wonderful. But their partners for this omiai were nowhere inferior.

Both man wore typical suits consist of white shirts and black overcoat. The only difference was that instead of a normal overcoat like the black hair handsome, the orange hair boy wore a majestic one with various symbols and coat of arms sewed on, making him look like some kind of leader, some kind of emperor, some kind of..._mafia boss_. The seemingly flame-like aura that they emit, however, were entirely different. The black hair boy had an aloof kind of "flame". It was like he was there, yet he wasn't, like he was a part of the picture yet at the same time couldn't be any unrelated. He was like an unrestrained cloud that roams freely in the sky. The orange hair boy's "flame" is... unique. You could see more than one type of "flame" when you look at him. He was so different, yet so similar. He was like the accepting sky that never rejects anything.

Mr. Chiang knew almost nothing about these young teenagers. Yet he had an unexplainable desire to make sure this omega go smoothly. He didn't question his intuition. It had never failed him before.

--

While Negi said when he volunteer to keep guard outside that he wants to ensure the safety of Konoka, the real reason he didn't want to be a part of the omiai was because he didn't want to see another candidate flatly reject before he could even finish a sentence (she started to do that after the time the headmaster got the gut to arrange her an omiai with some old geezer nearly his own age). Which was why Negi was very surprised when the omiai last for almost 10 minutes. Then his surprise turns into impress. "If he could last this long, maybe he could at least become Konoka-chan's friend. That would be so wonderful!" thought the young mage cheerfully. "But I kind of wish there would be some sort of... "excitement". If all things would just go along without any trouble like this, it'd be so bori..." the silly grin came with Negi's interrupted thought was quickly wiped off his face as he noticed a group of at least 50 figures dressed completely in black coming toward him. He could easily tell that they were no Fate Averruncus but they were no small fries either. It would be impossible to stop them without ruining the omiai. "Hoo boy, guess I should make sure to check it thoroughly before I make a wish again, huh?"

--

A hooded figure panted heavily as he lay flat on his back. He has been severely wounded and would almost certainly to die here. All of his teammates sent with him by his master have already been killed and the enemy hasn't suffered even one small wound. Yet, somehow he knew. He knew he has completed his mission. The bastard _yojimbo_ has been distracted from the real danger. So he laughed. Loudly and maniacally.

"Stop laughing. You're annoying me." said the man irritated foe. She was just a girl about 14 years of age with dark brown eyes and black hair tied in a special kind of ponytail.

"Oh? You're annoyed? Don't worry, you'll feel devastated soon enough." crackled the near-death man.

"What did you mean by that?" asked the young girl as she slightly narrowed her eyes.

"You want to know? You want to know right? Fine! Then I'll tell you! You may have won the battle, but you have lost the war! Right now, our comrades should have captured your precious _ojou-sama_ already! With her power, we will finally achieve our goal! There's nothing you can do to sto..." the man would have say more, but his mad rambling was cut shot as his throat sliced by a single perfectly executed sword attack.

"Damn those extremists! How dare they try to harm Konoka-ojousama?! I have to hurry! They might already get their hand on her!" cursed the girl mentally as she took off her overcoat to reveal a sleeveless and backless shirt. "I'll come as fast as I can. Please be safe until I'm there, ojou-sama!"

--

A/N: So, what do you think? I've got so much schoolwork to do that I haven't been able to write lately. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

_In the Headmaster's office_

"So, I supposed it was quite the exciting omiai, yes? Didn't I told you that you'd love the candidate this time?" asked the Headmaster of Mahora Gakuen.

Well, it certainly was "exciting" if you put it that way…" replied Konoka.

_The four teenagers had barely finished all the formalities when suddenly, Konoka noticed the two boys sitting across her put on a serious face. Surprisingly, when she turned her head to the side to tell Asuna about this, her best friend's face looks no different from the boy's._

_"What's wrong, Asuna? What's with all the serious faces?" asked a confused Konoka._

_"It seems we're going to have quite a bit of trouble, Konoka. The eastward wind blows unusually strong today..." replied Asuna._

_"You mean the Kansai extremists are coming for me again? And since when did you start using euphemisms, Asuna? I'd never thought I'd live to see this day..." answered Konoka with a hint of teasing. It would seems that being targeted by mysterious men in black is but a everyday thing to the young Princess. Though she's certainly not the only one..._

_"What's going on, Hibari-san? I thought the Ninth took care of this personally! How could there be so much assassins coming for me? What's if the girls got dragged into our mess?" Tsuna frantically asked._

_"Hmph. You should just worry about yourself , herbivore." Hibari replied indifferently._

_"What? How could you say something like that? I know you're not really the sentimental type, but..." Tsuna said with rising anger._

_"The assassins come not for you, herbivore. They come for the girls, and we are the one who's going to be dragged into their mess." was Hibari's reply.  
_

_"They do!? Then, what should we do? We can't let them know about our secret but we absolutely can't just leave them alone, either!" Tsuna's rage was now being replaced by worry._

_"That's the least of our worry, herbivore. I'd suggest we help that magister magi out there, first..."_

_--_

"From what you told me, I assume that this time the extremists have proved to be quite the trouble, huh?" Evangeline A.K McDowell asked in her not unusual sarcastic tone.

"Indeed, Master. It would seems that they've finally showed their true strength..." replied the 10-year-old genius.

_The group of 50 or so men in black stopped approximately 300 meters away from Negi Springfield, diving among themselves into 3 groups, each with a leader standing up front. They do not look to be too strong but Negi seriously doubt that, given how they don't even try to surround the area. Five minutes of silence passed by, until the middle group's leader started addressing Negi in a not-so-polite tone:_

_"Step aside, son of the Thousand Master, and we might just spare you. Today we come for the Princess, if you didn't know that already."_

_"I know your objective, and I'm not stepping aside. Konoka is my student, my partner and my friend. I will not let you take her away." Negi answered lucidly._

_"You sure inherited your father's arrogance and stubbornness. But it is his strength must you have if you were to stop us." said the man while giving a signal to his underlings._

_And as soon as the signal been given, the men in black started preparing for battle. The supposedly "leader" and the men directly behind him pulled out talismans and charms of many kinds; while the group on the right let their ki flow onto the atmosphere and the group on the left armed themselves with weapons that send shiver down Negi's spine._

_"They're are really strong! I wonder if I can stop them if I were to go all out..." thought Negi._

_--_

_On Mahora Gakuen's school ground_

"The candidate this time sure proved to be quite a guy, huh? Not that I want things to become even more complicated than it is right now, but Konoka might just fall for this guy for real. Or perhaps it's a good thing... Maybe the headmaster is not senile yet, after all..." thought Asuna as she's running aimlessly on the school ground, exercising.

_"Huh? Magister Magi? What do you mean by that?" asked a confused Tsuna. But he received no answer, as Hibari ignored him and started addressing the girls:_

_"I'm not one for words, ladies, so let's just go out there and give your little friend a hand, shall we? The questions can wait, and that means yours to, herbivore."_

_Surprisingly, no more words was spoken as the girls followed Hibari out of the restaurant. For one moment, Tsuna just stand there with an astonished look on his face. But no longer than that, he snapped out of it, sighed, threw his credit card to the waiter serving his table and dashed to the door._

_"Ah, so the Princess has finally decided to show herself. Very well, then, without further adieu..." The "leader" said and waved his right hand. _

_"Konoka, Asuna, what are you guys doing!? Hurry up and ru..." Negi screamed to the girl but a rain of ki - enforced arrows cut his words short._

_In a flash of the eyes, it ended. Hibari was simply standing there, as if nothing's happened. Asuna and Konoka both looked a bit daze from what she saw. A moment before the arrows meet their marks, what seems like an orange blur came from behind them and before they knew it, Tsuna was standing in front of them with an orange flame burning on his forehead and his hands, which are holding all of the arrows. Suddenly, he dropped the arrows, turned back, and stared at the general direction of Asuna and Konoka. The Tsuna right now looked like he had turned into a completely different person from the timid boy just before. And then he did something even more amazing. He made both girls blushed furiously with just one sentence: "It's okay, I'll protect you even if I'd die."_

_--_

_On the roof a certain school_

"Pardon my curiosity, Hibari-san, but may I ask you a question?"

"It's not like you to be curious, Kusakabe. Very well, but one question only, and make it fast."

"It's just that it's been quite some time since you're this agitated, Hibari-san? Did something happened?"

Hibari chuckled menacingly. "I'm not agitated, Kusakabe. I'm excited. Let just say that I've met quite a herbivore...

_"You youngsters are quite strong, aren't you?" asked the leader, not without a hint of sarcasm._

_"Maybe. Or maybe you old geezers are just weak." retorted Asuna._

_"Hmph. Actions speak louder than words, youngsters. So come here and prove it!" said the "leader"._

_"As you wish." was the last words exchanged before an all out war was started._

_As if acting in accordance with a prepared-before-hand plan, Hibari went for the armed group while Asuna went for the bare hand fighters, leaving Negi to deal with the "leader"'s groups and Tsuna with the task of protecting Konoka. It was as Negi had predicted. Their opponents were in no mean weak. They had almost no trouble defending against Hibari's deadly tonfa attacks and Asuna havoc-wreaking kanka-infused sword strikes. And yet they don't even try to counter. It was as if they're just aiming to hold their foes back, waiting for something. From the pulsating magical aura coming from the "leader", Negi somehow know what that something is..._

_"He's preparing to attack, Magister Magi." _

_"I know." _

_"You've got any plan?" _

_"Unfortunately, no. That magical barrier his underlings are holding up is stronger than what I can handle." _

_"It is my belief that things will be fine, though..."_

_"How so?"_

_"Reinforcements will be coming soon."_

_"And you know that because...?"_

_"Let just say that my intuition is pretty sharp, shall we...?"_

_--_

_In the middle of a forest_

"Damn it, how could I fall for such an obvious trap? Konoka-ojousama life could have been in danger!" Setsuna mentally cursed herself as she trains relentlessly.

"This time I come just in time, it's not likely that I'll continue to have such luck. I must practice harder and prepare myself. I do wonder why those extremists just retreat like that though..."

_Setsuna had been flying for quite some time, trying to come into range to contact Negi. And then, suddenly, she got it._

_"Negi-sensei! Where are you!? Is ojousama all right!?_

_"Setsuna-san!? Oh, thank God! We're having quite a bit of trouble here. Konoka is all right though. Just hold on a minute and I'll summon you."_

_A moment later, Setsuna was at the battlefield, ready to fight. But shockingly, as soon as she appeared, the "leader" ordered his soldiers to retreat._

_"Today is not our day, it would seems. The success of today's mission hinges on the use of that "thing". And it's very likely that the activation of that "thing" in the presence of the hanyou would cause devastating aftermath. Let's fall back for today."_

_"... Understood."_

_And with that, as quickly as they come, the men in black disappeared. No one chase after them , for they know that nothing would be achieved._

_--_

_A certain classified location_

"... You have been silence for quite a while now, Decimo. What is it that you want to talk with me about?"

"You know what I want to talk about, Nono."

"It's a long story. You sure you want to talk about it right now?"

"..."

"Very well, .I'll start with explaning about the "Magister Magi" related things first, then."

"Hmm, where should I start? Oh, let me get this straight first, then: Magic do exist..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima nor this is for any profit. I also don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**The Sky, the Princess and the Hanyou**

Chapter 5

A good 15 minutes or so passed by without either Tsuna or the old man he called "Nono" speaking anything. Tsuna just stand there, in front of the old man's working desk, lock deep in his own thoughts. The old man himself doesn't seem to be in any hurry, as he just sit there, carefully examining Tsuna. Finally, Tsuna break the silence:

"Let just consider that what you've just said is true, that magic do exist... Then what exactly is magic?"

"To make a long story short, you can say that magic is the art of communing with magical spirits and ask, or in some special cases, force them do a mage's bidding."

"That's not as quite complicated and hard to believe as I've imagined. If you can explain the "magical sprits" things, that is."

"Even the most accomplished of mages have yet to truly understand the origin of these magical elements, so I can offer you no explanation about where did these magical spirits come from. What I do know, is that there exist magical spirits in our world, and in many other worlds too, but that's a story for a later time. For now, you should just be satisfy with knowing that magical spirits do exist."

"... Fine. I'll leave that part for later. But tell me anything you know about this "magic" right here, right now."

"You're certainly not the patient type, are you? Very well. Here's what I know about magic. First, we'll talk about the magical spirits themselves, shall we? There're many types of magical spirits. As many as the number of the elements of this world, actually, since the magical spirits govern over the elements themselves. There're Fire spirits who govern over the Fire element, Water spirits to govern over the Water element, and then there Earth, Wind, Lighting, Light, Darkness, Shadow, Wood, Blood, Metal, Time, Space, etc... "

"So what you're saying is, by communing with these spirits and ask for their help, mages can, in a way, control the elements?"

"Yes and no. For a mage to be able to commune with a certain type of spirit, they have to have born with "magical links" to the element that that certain of spirit govern over, or to be attributed to that element, so to say. "

"So that means mages are those who were born attributed to elements?"

"Again, yes and no. It is very important for a mage to have an attribute, but that's not the only requirements. For everybody has his own elements, even "ordinary" ones like me or you. But there're more to a mage than that. There're two things even more important: magical reserves and mental capacity."

"I can probably understand the magical reserves. That's the amount of "mana" of a mage, right? But what about mental capacity? Does that mean that all mages are geniuses?"

"One more time, yes and no. Mages are more intelligent than ordinary people. How are they supposed to control the elements themselves if they're stupid? But the mental capacity I'm talking about is not just that. You can consider it "psychic power"."

"As in ESP?"

"Not quite, the so called ESP-ers are in fact just a special branch of mages. Born with extraordinary mental capacity but no clear attribute to any element, they would use their "psychic power" directly, instead of asking for power from spirits, and through them, elements."

"I kind of get it now. So basically, in order to commune with magical spirits, mages draw "mental power" from their "mental capacity?"

"That's about right."

"But then, I still don't quite get the ESP-ers as a special branch of mages part. I mean, for lack of a better word, aren't ESP-ers a lot "cooler" than mages? I mean, ESP-ers can use telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, and they can even control fire, water or stuffs without any lengthy "incantations", right? Why would anyone choose to be a mage over an ESP-er?"

"That's a little complicated to explain with you having pretty much no basic magical knowledge whatsoever. But I guess I can try to make you understand the gist of it. Well, first, the powers of ESP-ers lie entirely in their mental capacity. Telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, pyrokinesis... All of them are just "clever use" of their mental power, so to speak. In reality, they do not have any control over spirits, while having some sort of control over the elements. For example, pyrokinesis can be explained as "robbing" the control over the Fire element from Fire spirits, telekinesis can be explained as "materializing" mental power into "force" that an ESP-er can control, etc... Compared to an orthodox mage's, an ESP-er's "control" over spirits and elements is but child play. A "spirit-controlled" fire can engulf an "ESP-er-controlled" fire without breaking a sweat. And that's why the orthodox mages choose to use lengthy incantations: pure power. Things like pyrokinesis can only scare "normal" people for that'll only work on people with weaker mental capacity. The real power of ESP-ers, as I have said before, lie in their mental capacity. ESP-ers do have attributes and they do utilize them, even if they're not as strong as that of orthodox mages though... That's why they can still be called mages."

"Oh, is that so... Then, how exactly does a mage, as in an orthodox one, commune with spirits actually? Even if it's telepathy, mages and spirits would still have to use the same languages, right?

"It's simple, really. The relationship between mages and spirits have a long history. I don't know the details since as you can see, I'm no mage, but somehow ancient mages were capable of "teaching" the spirits their languages."

"They do!? That's quite a feat!"

"It is. In fact, spirits can pretty much understand most ancient languages, starting from Latin, Sanskrit, Ancient Greek, etc..."

"Hmm... It would seems that magic is quite sophisticated, after all. I have many more questions, but I doubt you would have either the time or the knowledge for that..."

"True enough. There's much information about magic in the Vongola Database, though. I can send it to your personal computer, if you want."

"Sure, thanks, Nono. Well, I guess I won't waste your time any further..."

"Is there something wrong, Decimo?"

"Ah, I was just wondering, if we have so much information about magic and mages, which is as far as I know should be something secret, then our "secret" is not really a secret, is it?"

"Well, about that..."

--

"Uhm, Master, so, is that Tsuna guy a Fire Mage?" asked Negi Springfield.

"What would make you say so?" the vampiress Eva answered with a question.

"Well, he was able to use Fire magic to engulf his hands, right? And then there's a flame on his forehead, too..."

"That's not magic, and he's not a mage."

"Really? Then what was that flame, Master?"

"They called it the "Dying Will Flame". It's life force, to be simple.

"Life force, Master?"

"You know about how the human body normally seals much of it's power for dangerous situation? Well, this "Tsuna" and his family have knowledge over how to consciously use this power. They would do this through their so called "Resolution". Basically, this power can only be used in dangerous life-or-death situation, but by having a firm "resolution", they can use this power under the context that any circumstances that would in any way obstruct them from realizing their "resolution" are life-or-death situations. This power is supposed to be available to any person with a firm enough "resolution", but I don't have it, I don't know much about it and I don't care about it so I will not answer any more questions about this topic."

"...I understand, Master."

"Then why aren't you leaving? I believe that this is the end of our conversation, is it not?"

"Well, you see, I still have a question...?"

"Then hurry up, I don't have much time, you know?"

"...It's about Setsuna-san, Master..."

"Oh, what could be the problem?"

"Uh, as I've told you, Master, the leader the Kansai extremists was going to summon a magical beast or something and the rest of the group was fighting Hibari-san and Asuna-san. And then, right when they saw Setsuna-san, they just retreated out of nowhere... And I doubt that it was because they were afraid of Setsuna-san..."

"...Then you're wrong, bouzu. They're _are_ afraid of that hanyou girl."

"What!? But how could that be!? I mean, they're really strong, how could they..."

"There're things that you'd better of now knowing, bouzu. Perhaps someday you will, but for now, concentrate on your teaching and training. You can leave the rest to me. I'll see to this myself, so why don't you tell her that I want to talk with her and then summon her here?"

"...Yes, Master. I understand."

--

"So, uhm, if you have nothing else to say, then I should get back. Today's Sunday and I'd like to treat Negi and Asuna something good." Konoka said. "And to celebrate the fact that the candidate this time is not too bad of a guy too..."

"Why, it would be unnecessary, my dear Konoka." said the headmaster with a playful tone.

"And what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Well, as you can see, you guys had barely sit down when those annoying Kansai extremists come in and ruin the fun, no...? But then, you did got to make an acquaintance with the boy, so me and my old buddy have a very special plan for you two this afternoon..."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Absolute not. You're to go on a date with Tsuna-kun this afternoon. Oh, don't worry, it'll be fun. It's a shopping trip and I know all about how you love shopping, right, my dear Konoka?"

"..."

"Oh, come on, Konoka, pretty please? How could you hurt this pitiful old man's heart so?"

"...Fine, I'll go."

"That's my Konoka! Now, I'd suggest you go preparing right now. Tsuna-kun could be here any minutes!"

"Oh well, at least Tsuna-san is a fine guy. It would be okay if I consider him to be a friend, I guess..."

--

"So why did you summon me exactly?" asked a confused Setsuna as she looks around the resort.

"Because you and I have something to talk about, Sakurazaki." Eva replied before Negi could.

"... What is it that you want to talk about? I don't really have time for this. I have a lot of training to do in order to..." Obviously Setsuna does not care too much about all this.

"I'll get to that right away, but first, you'll have to leave, bouzu, for this is a private matter."

"What?... Oh, I understand, Master. I'll be on my way then." Negi was about to complain but his master's eyes told him that it'd not a very wise choice of action.

And with a circle of light flashed under him, Negi disappeared, leaving Setsuna and Eva alone with each other.

"Since you don't seem to have much time on your hand, let's get to the point, shall we? So I heard about that strange incident with the Kansai extremists..."

"So what? It doesn't really matter... What matter is that I was careless and I'll have to hone myself more to never let an incident such as today happen ever again." Setsuna firmly state her thought.

"Oh really? But perhaps I have something else to say about the matter..."

--

Once again, Tsuna has to sighed in defeat. Now he's certain that he'll never understand the politics world. After all the ruckus in the morning, those old geezers still have the nerve to put he and the girl on a date. Alone. What was they thinking? And neither does the girl, or Konoka if memory serves, feel too pleased about this. But she still agrees to go on this "date" with him, so she must be really considerate. And she's really cute, to boot. While he wouldn't want to marry her or anything, he certainly wouldn't mind having her as a friend. Suddenly, a voice wake him up from his thoughts.

"Uhm, Tsuna-san, why are you staring at me?" Konoka "innocently" asked.

"Oh, eh, sorry, I was just, eh..." Tsuna stammered for a reply.

"It's okay, you don't have to sweat like that..." Konoka answered with giggles.

"Hah, right, sorry 'bout that..." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"So, uhm, do you know where are we supposed to go?" Konoka get to the main question.

"You don't? Well, the I guess we should just go to the mall, then?"

"That would be nice, I think. I do have the urge to buy some new clothes, anyway..."

"Really, that's great! Uh, I mean, eh..." Tsuna stammered again. He was never one to be popular with girls.

Konoka has to resist giggling. "It's okay, Tsuna-kun. let's go then, shall we...?"


End file.
